La promesa de Hinata
by Nasaki
Summary: Cada vez que lo veía cerca algo se atoraba en su garganta, y a penas visible, en la lejanía, la mírada fría del Uchiha atravesándola. Como si...la odiara?.[SasuNaru][HinaNaru]


Era siempre de aquella manera. Cómo aquel día en el que por fin había pensado reunir el valor suficiente para decirlo. Había caminado directamente hacia él, con los puños cerrados, demasiado pálida, y como un fantasma le había picado el hombro, cuando él aún se encontraba en medio de una discusión con su eterno rival.

Entonces, cuando aquella persona con la que tanto deseaba hablar por fin se había dado vuelta, y la había saludado tan alegremente como siempre, con un alegre "¡Hola Hinata!" ella nada más se había quedado quieta, temblando de vergüenza y con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas.

Y, de nuevo reuniendo valor, a pesar de la presencia del otro, había abierto la boca para decir algo, cuando de repente su mirada chocaba contra las orbes azules y adiós a todo rastro de valentía.

Luego, Naruto habría parpadeado confuso, mientras ella balbuceaba, y Sasuke los hubiera observado todo ufano, como si de repente hubiera tenido una revelación muy graciosa. Si, los observaría de lejos y la miraría muy fijamente.

Tal vez pensaría algo como "_par de idiotas_". Por lo que era una mirada demasiado intimidante.

Naruto sin darse cuenta de absolutamente nada, y tan distraído como era, no lo hubiera descubierto jamás. Y ella, eterna enamorada, se hubiera rendido en sus intentos. Vanos.

Y cada vez que eso ocurría, recibía la extraña sensación de ser odiada terriblemente. Por alguien a quien no percibía del todo bien. El chico de cabellos de ébano riéndose burlonamente en su cara, de su declaración nunca pronunciada.

E inútil a todo momento.

El día en que se dio cuenta de ese odio, casi insignificante por parte de Sasuke Uchiha había sentido curiosidad. Quería averiguar de que se trataba, por qué ese odio, que cada día, era aún más grande. A cada intento se intensificaba más.

No podía averiguarlo por los medios comunes. No podía sencillamente preguntarle a Naruto por qué Sasuke la miraba con descontento por que podría ser que se atorase a la mitad de la frase.

Tampoco podía ir con Sakura, por que estaba tal vez demasiado involucrada con Sasuke e inmediatamente se pondría de su parte. Le diría que eran ideas suyas.

Sabía bien el camino que le quedaba. El único que le quedaba para averiguarlo. Al ser una kunoichi no debería ser antinatural para ella, pero espiar a sus amigos le daba una sensación de malestar en el estómago, y un palpitar constante en el pecho, como si la fuesen a descubrir de un momento a otro.

Los siguió a través de las calles. Sigilosa y a metros de distancia, por supuesto.

"¡Argh, Sasuke!" la inconfundible voz de Naruto se oyó demasiado alto, tanto que unas aves cercanas al árbol dónde Hinata había decidido dar lugar a su puesto de observación, agitaron fuerte sus alas. En cuanto lo oyó hubo algo que la hizo ruborizar hasta la punta de las orejas, y a pesar de que el movimiento de los pájaros era debido a que su voz era estridente sintió una inseguridad extrema y se abrazó a la rama donde se hallaba sentada.

Sasuke la había visto.

No podía asegurarlo, por que no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada, por muy rápida que fuera, ni se había parecido percatar del movimiento de las hojas, ni de la leve inclinación de las ramas. Ni siquiera un sonido de misteriosa superioridad que hubiera echo a Naruto chillar contra su rival con el puño alzado.

Nada de eso. Incluso, según lo que parecía, una calma era irradiada desde abajo.

Hinata sintió una leve presión en el pecho, cuando sintió que Naruto se sentaba debajo del árbol donde ella estaba. Sasuke siguió de pie.

"Usuratonkachi, ¿aún no te das cuenta?"

"¿De qué?"

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y resopló con fuerza. Hinata sintió una gotas de sudor correr frenéticamente por su frente.

"Pero que idiota eres" el descendiente lo había dicho como si sintiera un profundo desprecio hacia el otro que estaba en frente suyo, pero a pesar de eso, su rostro mostraba una mueca divertida. Esa mueca Hinata la conocía muy bien.

Lo que había dicho antes era correcto. Había sido descubierta. Y entonces abandonó el lugar, un poco herida, como si aquellas palabras duras fueran dedicadas a ella en secreto.

Naruto en cambio sintió algo arder por dentro.

Algo que lo consumía. Ira. Aquella ira que sentía trepó por su ser, invadiéndolo lentamente, y silenciosamente, algo instalándose en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo que no pudo saber que era, a que se debía.

Se sintió herido, pero de una manera diferente. Como si aquella herida en su autoestima no le produjese dolor alguno, más bien, como si le impulsase a seguir.

Eso que sintió era sin duda, inspirado por el shinobi en frente suyo.

"¡Já!" alcanzó a decir con un tono despectivo, Sasuke siguió mirándolo con superioridad, pero está vez, Naruto se sintió exultante, como si estuviera nadando en un enorme y gigante ramen.

Y cuando siguió discutiendo con Sasuke, en la lejanía, Hinata siguió observándolos.

Pero entonces

"Ven usuratonkachi, vamos a cenar"

"¡Si!. ¡Comeremos ramen!. ¿Verdad?"

Hinata tuvo el impulso de seguirlos, pero no lo hizo.

Naruto gritó algo que de lejos no pudo escuchar y Sasuke gruñó quedamente. En ese momento sus manos se rozaron, apenas. Ese roce la dejó pensando

"_Hay algo especial entre ellos_"

Volviendo por donde los había seguido siguió rumiando este pensamiento. Y cuando se dio cuenta de qué era paró la marcha.

La mano de Sasuke sobre la de Naruto.

La mano de Naruto sobre la de Sasuke.

Se mordió el labio. "_Desearía ser como ellos_".

Entonces resolvió que no iba a rendirse, que costara lo que costara le diría a Naruto lo que sentía. ¡Se lo diría eventualmente y nadie podría evitarlo!. Y con aquella promesa, aquel triste y desesperado suspiro, cayó la noche sobre todo Konoha.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notas: mi segundo fic de Naruto!. Si, si, me costó horrores completarlo, pero, acá está!. Espero que les haya gustado. Quería hacer un hinanaru, pero como mi mente no lograba apartarse de los sasunaru, quedó está mezcla extraña de por medio. En fin, que se le ha de hacer, no?. El final fue lo que más me costó, así que creo que no me quedó muy diferente del anterior. Ojalá sepan perdonarme por eso. ¡Ah!. Aprovecho para decirles a las reviewers de "El beso" que tal vez haga una pequeña secuela, o algo por el estilo. ¿Si?. ¿Me apoyan?. Y otra cosa antes de irme (y hasta la próxima): dejé mi dirección de msn por si querían contactarme, no duden en hacerlo. Y nada más, mil gracias a todas las que leyeron esto!. Au revoir!.


End file.
